


She Sets the City on Fire

by misssophiachase



Category: The Bold Type, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: A Klaroline / Bold Type Fusion - Three twenty-something girls working for a women's magazine in New York City navigating their way through life and love. Although not expecting the heads of a rival publication to ruffle their feathers so much.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	She Sets the City on Fire

Butter, Midtown – 70 West 45th Street

The magazine's 30th anniversary party was in full swing. Caroline Forbes looked around proudly knowing that every element carried her signature style, even down to the colour coordinated macaroons. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. She ran her palm along her violet dress, thankful that even with her dismal salary the magazine had a perfectly stocked, designer wardrobe to borrow from in times like these.

Their Editor-in-Chief was in the middle of the room, champagne flute in manicured hand and from the satisfied smile on her face, Caroline knew she was pleased with the event she'd so meticulously planned for the past six months If anyone could organise an event it was Caroline Forbes and, sure, she loved it but wanted more and after four years at Arabella Magazine, she was ready for a new challenge. Unfortunately, what she wanted was highly competitive to obtain. Positions in the magazine's fashion department were extremely rare and even then they required some kind of relevant experience. Something Caroline, as a finance major, didn't possess.

"Kat is pissed," Bonnie interrupted. She turned to her friend; dressed in a stunning, pink, halter neck, floor length gown, her dark tresses falling in waves past her shoulders. As much as she loved her deeply thoughtful, writer friend Caroline knew she had a tendency to worry over nothing.

"So, what's new?" Caroline asked, taking a long sip of her champagne. "Kat is pissed when the guy at Starbucks gets her coffee order wrong. Between you and me I don't blame him given her long list of unrealistic demands."

"She's currently in a twitter war of words with GQ Magazine."

"About what exactly?"

"She retweeted their article about dating a feminist and told them if the magazine was going to write something they might like to look up the definition in the dictionary first."

"Ouch. Watch out GQ," she chuckled. No one ever entered into a debate with Katherine Pierce about feminism and emerged unscathed. She was Arabella's Social Media Director and, although incredibly impulsive at times, their editor loved her passion and commitment. "I hardly think she needs our assistance, Bon."

"You know who their new Editor-in-Chief is, right? That guy can hold his own." Caroline gave her a look which plainly said she didn't before she continued. "Enzo St John."

"The same Enzo St John from Esquire Magazine?"

"Formerly of Esquire you mean," she shot back. "He's finally joined the Mikaelson family empire since marrying Rebekah last month."

Mikaelson Publishing was well known, especially throughout New York City where its headquarters were based and had an impressive number of quality publications, including the highly popular Men's Magazine GQ, in their stable. Although Caroline didn't know the family personally she'd read an article in Time about their metaphorical rise from meagre beginnings in rural England to becoming media royalty in the Big Apple.

It didn't hurt that they weren't entirely bad to look at either. Elijah, the eldest, was the revered CEO and rumoured to own at least five hundred suits, Kol the Chief Financial Officer was often described as a cheeky womaniser and younger sister Rebekah, the Communications and Marketing Director, was stunningly beautiful but incredibly icy. However, it was Chief Operating Officer and middle brother Klaus that made Caroline slightly weak at the knees. He was a Harvard Law and MBA graduate. She wasn't quite sure whether it was the steely blue-eyed gaze, sexy stubble, sinful crimson lips or those deep set dimples. She'd come to the conclusion it was probably a mixture of everything, including the power and intelligence he exuded in the accompanying photographs. Still, if Caroline knew anything looks and brains didn't guarantee a winning personality and from all reports they were incredibly difficult. She figured you didn't get that far career wise if you weren't.

"Lucky Enzo," she joked.

"Kat's going crazy," Bonnie said, holding up her cell and showing her the increasingly terse twitter exchange. "I'm not sure she can be responsible for her actions."

"Fine," she conceded, noting the tweets had moved on from decidedly terse to slightly offensive. "Where is she now?"

"According to Friend Finder, she's at the Bethesda fountain in Central Park no doubt shouting insults and punching the cell keypad beyond repair." Caroline rolled her eyes, gesturing to the exit as they made their way towards it.

"How many times have I told you not to walk around the park by yourself at night?" Bonnie offered as they approached their best friend fifteen minutes later, dressed in a stunning, gold gown that brought out her naturally olive complexion.

"I wouldn't have activated 'Find My Friend' if I knew you were going to go all protective like on me, mom," she scowled, not even bothering to lift her eyes which were focused on her phone screen intently.

"Someone's in a mood," Caroline teased, taking a seat next to her friend on the side of the fountain while Bonnie took the other.

"Whoever this guy is, he's an ass," she growled. "Apparently I'm the one who needs a dictionary, can you believe that? At least I stand by my convictions and my identity, this coward is hiding behind GQ's twitter account."

"You don't know who it is?"

"It's probably best I don't given I might be tempted to go over there and kick his chauvinistic ass."

"Why do you care what some idiot from GQ thinks anyway? You're Katherine Elena Pierce, the fiercest Social Media Director in New York City."

"I am, aren't I?" She murmured, finally lifting her gaze from the screen, a satisfied twinkle in her brown eyes.

"You're also incredibly modest," Bonnie chuckled, taking her hand and squeezing it affectionately. Caroline laid her head on Kat's shoulder, enjoying the relative solace that came from being with her friends and listening to the rhythmic cascading of the water from the fountain.

"That fountain is really making me want to pee," Kat broke the silence. So much for solace.

"Way to ruin the moment."

"I came here straight from the party and have been a little a little preoccupied with…"

"How about we go back to our apartment, watch a really bad movie and stuff our faces with Chunky Monkey?" Bonnie suggested and Caroline nodded, there was no way they wanted to get her all riled up again tonight.

"Gigli?"

"Anything but that, Care," Kat groaned as they made their way through the park. "Please? I can only take so much Ben Affleck before bed."

"Well, Bonnie did say bad." Before either could respond, Katherine's phone beeped signalling a new email. She lifted up her phone expectantly. "Kat, you need to get off that thing for your own good."

"It could be important," she said, the light from the screen illuminating her face as she read. "That's strange."

"Strange?"

"That it's 11 PM and from the Magazine's Legal Department."

"What's wrong?" They both asked in unison as Kat stopped in her tracks.

"Mikaelson Publishing is suing Arabella Magazine for defamation," she uttered in disbelief. Caroline stood there, mouth agape. And here she thought Gigli was the worst possible fate they'd face tonight.

The Strathmore Penthouse, Upper East Side - 400 East 84th Street

"You did what?" Rebekah demanded, her Jimmy Choos stomping on Klaus' floor. Rebekah's temper tantrums hadn't changed much since she was a toddler and they were threatening to ruin his beautifully polished hardwood. "How dare you hack into the Magazine's twitter account without my bloody consent?"

"It barely constituted hacking, little sister."

"What because you're CEO and think you can do whatever you like, Elijah?"

"Well, that too but I was actually referring to the fact you still have the same password as when you were eleven."

"Princess?" Klaus asked, finally entering the discussion. To be honest he'd been annoyed to find out Elijah had decided to get into an unnecessary twitter altercation but even more frustrated to find out he'd slapped Arabella with a law suit without his consent given his position as the highest ranked legal officer at their publishing company. "You are still using that?"

"It was her desperate attempt to acquire Prince William and a royal title all those years ago," Kol teased, taking a sip of orange juice. "And yet here you are title-less and married to…"

"Watch it, little Mikaelson," Enzo growled. "Funnily enough this issue isn't about passwords, it's Elijah's unwise and completely rash decision to enter into a twitter war with Arabella and about feminism of all things."

"I couldn't let that woman get away with making such false accusations."

"You mean Katherine Pierce?"

"What?"

"If you're going to slap a defamation suit on someone you should really know her name," Klaus offered, throwing the legal brief on the table for his benefit. "I've organised a meeting with their legal team later this week. I'm sure we can reach a private settlement agreement."

"A settlement? This woman has tarnished the reputation of one of our most popular publications," Elijah argued. "She can't be allowed to get off so lightly. Surely I'm not the only one who thinks this?"

"Maybe if you'd come to me or Enzo, you know the editor of said magazine, with your concerns," Rebekah growled. "I would have told you that fighting with a women's publication, especially about the definition of feminism, is futile."

"But there was nothing wrong with the article. If anything it was giving all those Neanderthal males out there advice on how to treat women with dignity and…"

"Even so, waging a twitter war isn't going to help. If anything you're inciting a media storm this company doesn't need given the recent drop in share prices."

"Everyone's feeling the share market pinch. I stand by my actions," he huffed stubbornly, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the expansive windows like a caged animal, albeit one in an immaculate, grey suit. "That woman is always shooting her mouth off impulsively without correct information and cause."

"Oh, the same woman you didn't know the name of about two minutes ago?" Kol enquired, sending his brother a mischievous grin. "And here I thought you were asexual."

"As much as I love these little family gatherings," Klaus intervened before Elijah could. "I wanted to meet here first to discuss this before going into the office so we can present a united family front."

"Well…"

"You've said enough, Elijah," he interrupted. From the looks on his other siblings' faces they agreed. It was unusual for Klaus to be the calm one over his usually sensible elder brother but he was quite pleased to be right this time. "Settlement talks will be held on Friday."

Klaus was never the responsible one, that was obvious. In fact; Kol and Klaus were considered the more playful members of the Mikaelson family. He was surprised to see Elijah's unexpected social media outburst and equally annoyed about the lack of consultation. At least his brother would owe him one now. Looking at the case he figured this settlement would be reached within five minutes and forgotten immediately. Klaus was someone who dealt with things swiftly and clinically. He detested unwanted drama and emotional entanglements. The way he saw it they were just distractions he didn't need.

"And here I thought we were actually going to be enjoying some more positive and upbeat vibes given it's your birthday, big brother," Rebekah offered.

"Didn't I tell you all to take that particular day off the calendar when we were teenagers?" Klaus was not a fan of birthdays or surprise suffocation by sibling.

"I would, except I need to mark the day you came into our lives and ruined them forthwith," Kol chuckled. "Just tell me a poorly baked cake and off key singing isn't involved this year."

"That was one time," Rebekah growled. "And I was ten."

"Yet, your singing or cooking hasn't improved much since," Kol teased while Enzo attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Someone's not getting any for a while."

"Rebekah," Elijah complained, covering his ears for added effect. "Must you torment us so?"

"Serves you all right," she shot back her tongue poked out. "Don't worry Niklaus, there's no cake or party. Heaven forbid anyone we know should have to put up with you during their social hours given they do it every work day."

"Well, I did happen to reserve a table at the Whiskey Ward tonight. And, before you whine like a petulant child, it's dark and located on the lower east side so pretty sure no one will even notice your sullen ass."

"Well, when you put it like that Kol, how could I refuse?"

Mikaelson Publishing, Upper East Side - 1705 Fifth Avenue

"You said we were coming here for Mexican food," Caroline growled half annoyed and equal parts famished as she looked at the foreboding structure ahead on Fifth.

"What can I say, you're always so easy to fool when it comes to food, Forbes," Katherine offered gruffly. "And Bonnie hates being left out so really it was a win-win."

"I don't break rules, Kat," Bonnie hissed. No surprises there.

After being friends for the better part of four years, they both knew Bonnie loved order and breaking rules of any kind was severely frowned upon "And I'm a terrible liar, my skin breaks out into this red, weeping rash and…"

"Now, not so hungry," Caroline muttered. "What the hell are we doing at Mikaelson Publishing? Last time I checked they're suing your ass so walking into the lion's den not such a great idea, Kat."

"You didn't see the way Jenna looked at me," Katherine admitted. "She was so disappointed. All I need to do is go in there and explain myself and this legal suit will vanish as soon as it appeared in my inbox."

"And against the explicit wishes of our legal department," Caroline hissed.

"I did nothing wrong," Katherine baulked. "All I want to do is talk to them personally and they'll understand it was a slight misunderstanding. It's the least I can do for Arabella."

"They won't care, all Mikaelson Publishing understand is profits, popularity and success."

"Fine," she conceded, nervously perusing her conservative black, skirt suit one last time. "I'm hoping to appeal to their sensitive side."

"What does Katherine Pierce know about sensitive?"

"I think she's still drunk from the weekend," Caroline suggested to Bonnie.

"If you want to stay here and mock, that's fine," she scoffed, striding away towards the revolving doors. Caroline looked at Bonnie helplessly. She knew this was completely stupid and reckless but for some reason she felt this overwhelming responsibility to her best friend. Damn her. The look in Bonnie's warm, brown eyes told her she was thinking the same thing.

"All for one?"

"And one for all," Bonnie finished, quoting the famed Three Musketeers motto. "Although I'm fairly certain Alexandre Dumas never imagined this particular scenario."

"Hold the lift!" Caroline yelled, running into the fast closing doors.

"You came?" Katherine asked, her usually determined expression softening slightly.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see Bonnie break some rules," Caroline joked, swatting her serious friend on the ass playfully. "So, what's the plan exactly?"

"What plan?"

"Don't tell me I jumped into this suspended steel trap on a crazy whim," Bonnie mumbled nervously. She'd never been a huge fan of lifts. "I'm going to appeal to his sen…"

"Oh, we are so screwed," Caroline growled, noticing for the first time a young delivery guy in the corner laden with boxes. Even with the earphones, she could hear the steady musical and familiar beat. Who knew the emo looking guy had a thing for Taylor Swift? "Excuse me?" She yelled for added benefit, gesturing for him to take out his earphones.

He complied, albeit reluctantly. "I couldn't help but overhear your music." He looked immediately nervous at being sprung and Caroline knew she could exploit the situation to her benefit given her contacts at the magazine. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I happen to have a spare ticket to Taylor's concert next month and…"

"I'll take it," he blurted out, obviously not caring about any embarrassment with the promise of a ticket to see his secret idol.

"Well, I'd be happy to give it to you but there's something I need you to do for me first."

"We hardly look like delivery people," Bonnie said, gesturing to their heels and fitted skirts five minutes later.

"Speak for yourself," Caroline laughed, pulling down the Dodgers cap she acquired for her trouble over her golden waves. The delivery guy may have been extremely weird but he had good taste in baseball teams.

"We have a delivery for…" Caroline paused, reading the name on the box aloud to the receptionist. "Klaus Mikaelson." Wait, what? Caroline didn't sign up for this assignment. If anything she was kind of afraid that he might look even more irresistible in person.

"Another delivery for the birthday boy. His assistant is down the hall, first door on the right, she can sign for it."

"Birthday boy? Of all the days we decide to break and enter," Bonnie murmured nervously.

"It's hardly a felony, Bon," Kat drawled. "No. This is perfect; their guards will be down so we can strike…"

"If this is you supposedly showing your sensitive side then I'm a little worried about your upbringing. You weren't dropped on your head as a baby were you, Kat? You know just asking."

"No brain damage as far as I'm aware," she muttered, obviously unimpressed. "Where is this office, didn't she say first on the right."

"It must be that one," Caroline gestured. What they found was completely unexpected. It wasn't a personal assistant but the entire Mikaelson family seated at an expansive boardroom table.

"Someone needs to learn their left from their right," Bonnie growled under her breath.

"Now, this is more like it," Kol grinned taking in the three girls. "This is how every board meeting should take place." They were all silent, rooted to the spot.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie enquired. She may have been straight laced and prone to hives but she also detested cocky males with no respect.

"You're excused," the attractive blonde scoffed, flicking her hair in obvious frustration. Rebekah Mikaelson was as beautiful as she was scary. "Is there any reason you've interrupted our meeting?"

Elijah's pristine suit looked even more immaculate close up. "We have a delivery," Katherine announced. By the slight blush that crossed her face, Caroline was pretty certain the suit was doing its job on her too. "For the birthday boy."

"Please tell me you're going to sing or…"

"Smack you out?" Bonnie replied defensively.

"Well, if you like it like that, darling…" he teased. From what Caroline could make out Kol Mikaelson didn't have a subtle bone in his body. Given Bonnie's unimpressed glare she knew her friend was ready to rumble.

"Last time I checked this was a boardroom not a circus." A demanding English voice enquired. He seemed annoyed by the interruption but as soon as she placed her box on the boardroom table his steely expression seemed to soften, only slightly though.

"I think we all know who the clown is in this scenario and it's not us," Caroline challenged thinking just how precious his siblings had been since they entered the room unwittingly. "We obviously took a wrong turn, so if you'll excuse us."

"Now that you're here it would be a waste not to open some presents, hey big brother?" Kol teased, leaning across greedily for the package Bonnie had in her grasp. He opened it slowly, his eyes widening at its contents. "As long as Rebekah didn't make this I think it's actually going to be edible."

Caroline would know that Magnolia marble cheesecake from anywhere. Suddenly the fact she'd had no lunch was beginning to effect her resolve. "And what do you have there?" Klaus asked unexpectedly, a stray dimple flashing in her direction. She knew he was just being an arrogant ass but for Kat's sake needed to keep up the ruse.

"How would I know? I'm only the delivery girl," she shot back thinking just what a smug bastard he was. She decided to take back all that initial misplaced infatuation and blame it on temporary insanity, even if his aftershave was messing with her composure. He smirked knowingly, his blue eyes flickering over her body hungrily before pulling the package towards him. What he uncovered beneath the tissue paper she wasn't quite expecting, a black, lacy thong to be exact. He held it up slowly, his eyes dancing over every detail of its intricate design.

Caroline was mortified but had no intention of betraying her feelings. "You really shouldn't have, love but I'm not sure…"

"What? Not your size?" If she could have captured his shocked expression in that moment, Caroline would have framed it. It was obvious no one spoke to Klaus Mikaelson like that and got away with it but right know Caroline had no intention of placating his over inflated ego.

It was at that point his assistant Lexi decided to make herself known, breaking the tension and stray snickering from his siblings. His gaze never wavered as she was ushered from the boardroom. Given the unexpected and unfolding events, the supposedly brave Katherine had actually wilted under pressure, no doubt due to a well fitting suit, and Bonnie was decidedly incensed about the chauvinistic younger brother for good reason.

Caroline had chosen to stay behind five minutes to sign the paperwork and made her way to the elevator, the relief rushing over her as the doors began to close. It wasn't until she heard the metal doors halt abruptly that she noticed a familiar face making his way inside. "Thanks for holding the door."

"I didn't," she groaned. How she thought this smug idiot was attractive Caroline would never understand.

"You know, for a delivery person you seem to have quite a bit of attitude," he said, leaning against the wall as the numbers began to descend the floors.

"Sounds like something we have in common then," she muttered. "Although given it's your birthday I figured you might have a lot more to smile about."

"Well, you've met my family now so birthday mystery solved."

"I have no interest in your family dramas or talking to you period." Before she could expect a witty retort, the lift came to a grinding halt as the lights flickered and then they were plunged into darkness. The force from the motion causing Caroline to fall into his broad chest as a result.

"Well, you could have fooled me."

"Seriously?" She growled pushing him away, albeit shakily. "We are stuck in a lift and all you can do is use one of your cheesy and recycled lines?"

"You really don't like me, do you?"

"At least your skills of perception are slightly better than the rest of your repertoire," she uttered. "Given you practically own this building; I'm really hoping help is close by so I don't need CPR with that over inflated ego."

"I'm certain of one of those things…"

"The over inflated ego? Yeah me too," Caroline answered, sitting on the ground and placing her head against the wall in frustration. And not just because he was an idiot either but causing a few untoward feelings to venture south.

"I was actually talking about your thoughts on my perceptiveness," he quipped, taking a seat beside her and crossing his right leg over the left. "Like the fact you're not a delivery person."

"If this is feedback, you'll have to go back through the company," she lied, hoping he wouldn't take up her suggestion.

"And what company do you work for, I noticed you're not wearing a uniform."

"It's..." she faltered, trying to think of a delivery company. Any delivery company. Before she could make one up her elevator companion burst into laughter. It had a low, throaty rumble that for some reason was causing places to stir that hadn't for a while. She wanted to hate him but he was making it extremely difficult. 

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I guess I've just never met a delivery person who has questioned my underwear size." He'd obviously decided to omit the fact that she was the worst liar, Caroline blamed that on being around Bonnie for so long. 

"Well, I thought it seemed fitting given you're obviously a man whore."

"An obvious man whore? Now, that's something I've never been accused of being," Klaus baulked. "Although, I didn't send that underwear last time I checked."

"But it seems like someone else did and you obviously entertain that fact. What kind of person does that make you?"

"Oh, I get it," Klaus deduced, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth impatiently. "You are some college psychology major that is trying to mess with my feelings for an experiment."

"Excuse me?"

"Even down to the Dodgers cap." Caroline rolled her eyes, this guy obviously had more than family issues and it was threatening to mess with her beloved baseball team.

"Says the Yankee?" She guessed, the teams were huge rivals after all. "I know the rivalry is strong but there's no need to be so defensive."

"Defensive sounds a lot like a psychological term if you ask me."

"Oh please, I think it would take a lot longer than this to psycho analyse you, Mikaelson."

"Well, surely that display up there was a good start," he offered. "But if you want the whole family we'll only do it for a special group rate."

The lift suddenly jolted back to life, Caroline losing her footing briefly but making sure not to make any further body contact.The elevator dinged announcing their arrival on the ground floor. "I think I'd rather not delve into the Mikaelson family issues, I like my sanity too much."

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." He was gone before she could tell him that wasn't going to happen. 

"Finally!" Bonnie exclaimed as she made her way through the revolving doors outside.

"The lift got stuck," she admitted, not willing to go into further detail. Caroline figured it was the last she'd see of Klaus Mikaelson, so it didn't really rate much of a mention.

"After today I think we all need a good drink," Katherine smiled. "And given my extreme stupidity, I figure it's my shout."

"Well, I do have a story to research," Bonnie smiled mischievously. "I'm writing about the best places to meet men in New York City."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask," Caroline mumbled.

"Well, guys love whiskey but when it comes to a fine woman over a fine scotch the decision is decidedly blurred and not just due to the alcohol content. I've heard the Whiskey Ward on the Lower East side is the place to be if you're interested?"

"Well, we can't do worse than we have today," Katherine joked. "Can we, ladies?" Caroline had to agree. All she needed to do was get him out of her head and maybe a night of whiskey with her friends was all she needed to rid herself of the memory.

Whiskey Ward, Lower East Side - 121 Essex Street,

"You're broodier than usual, big brother," Kol observed, clinking his glass to get his attention. "And Rebekah's not even here."

The three brothers were at Whiskey Ward, discreetly ensconced in a booth at the back of the bar as Kol promised. Given just how well they were known and regularly recognised around New York, Klaus wanted to commiserate another birthday in private. He hated getting older just as much as he detested being the centre of attention. Also, his current mood was adding to his most hated day of the calendar year.

Klaus was distracted to say the least. He'd been that way since the bossy blonde pretending, albeit badly, to be a delivery person had stormed into their offices. Who was she to judge him? She didn't even know him or his lifestyle. It was people like that who annoyed him but the fact she was still fresh in his mind was telling. Yes, she was too opinionated for her own good and a Red Sox fan but she was also disarmingly beautiful, bold and oozing equal parts of brilliance and sass. Four traits he'd never encountered in one human being simultaneously. The way his chest constricted was enough to tell him he was in trouble, not that he'd admit it to his nosy brothers. Plus, he didn't even know who she was, which was probably for the best. Klaus didn't do weakness and the further away she was, the better.

"Oh come on Kol," Elijah added. "There's no need to be so harsh, it's his party and all of that."

"I am not about to cry," Klaus scowled, finally lifting his eyes from the whiskey he was swirling around the glass mindlessly. "I'm just reflecting."

"On just how ancient you are now?"

"Way to lift my spirits, Kol," he muttered. "I was just thinking about Elijah's little legal issue with Arabella Magazine if you must know."

"If you're going to try berating me again, I'm not interested, Nikalus," Elijah huffed. "That woman was in the wrong and you said yourself we have a solid defamation case for settlement."

"That's not the point," he countered. "You shouldn't have taken matters into your own hands. This kind of attention is the last thing we need."

"As you've mentioned multiple times," Elijah muttered.

"What is it with this girl anyway?" Kol asked lazily, leaning back into the booth. "It's not like you to get those usually unruffled feathers ruffled."

"I'm not ruffled," he growled. "I just don't appreciate people, like Katherine Pierce, making untrue statements which poorly reflect on Mikaelson Publishing. GQ is one of our most popular publications for a reason and I won't have some social media upstart tarnishing the reputation we've built in this city and beyond."

"Social media upstart? Has someone been doing a little research?"

"It was all in the legal brief you gave me, Niklaus. No need for any extra research."

"I have to side with Kol on this one," Klaus winced slightly realising he'd agreed with Kol aloud. "Last week you thought it was called chirping and now you've mastered the fine art of tweeting? Something seems a little fishy."

"I don't have to explain myself to you two." Elijah downed the rest of his whiskey and gestured to the waitress for another. Yeah sure nothing was going on.

"I really wish there was more female action in this place," Kol said looking around the darkened establishment. "Like that feisty, delivery girl earlier today." Klaus wasn't expecting his brother to bring that up, who exactly was he talking about?

"You mean the blonde?" He blurted out without thinking.

"No the brunette that took a bit of a playful dislike to me in the boardroom. But it seems like the blonde made an impression on you."

"Trust me, she didn't," Klaus denied, albeit weakly.

"I have to say I was surprised you didn't rip her to shreds verbally with that comment about the underwear," Elijah chuckled.

"We rode the lift together afterwards if you must know," he admitted, against his better judgement.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"The lift got stuck..."

"This is just getting better," Kol replied, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, nothing happened except for maybe a few choice remarks," he chided. "And by the way they weren't really delivery people, Kol."

"Tell me something I don't know and stop changing the bloody subject," Kol shot back. "You liked her?"

"I can't control whom I get stuck in an elevator with, Kol."

"Maybe not but I've never seen you so affected by a woman before, Niklaus," Elijah grinned knowingly. For him to smile was a big deal. Either Elijah was onto something or he'd consumed too many whiskeys. Klaus decided to blame it on the latter.

"Well, well maybe you'll get to pick up where you left off then, Nikalus?" His brown eyes were now firmly fixed on the door, Klaus was almost too afraid to turn around. 

"Best place to pick up men, hey?" Katherine groaned, looking around the small establishment. "I suppose if it's this dark, picking up wouldn't be so difficult but look out the morning after in the bright light of day."

"I think you should quote her verbatim," Caroline agreed.

"Come on," Bonnie hissed. "Jenna needs this assignment on her desk tomorrow morning so you are going to stop judging and help me out."

"Fine," Katherine replied reluctantly, taking a seat at the bar. and gesturing at the barman "Three whiskeys and for god sake please keep them coming." Caroline gingerly took her seat, trying to do it in the most ladylike way given the black, Gucci play suit she was wearing. Another unauthorised loan from the designer closet. She'd return it tomorrow in perfect condition as usual.

She'd been in a funk all afternoon. Their surprise trip to Mikaelson Publishing hadn't turned out the way she'd imagined. Not only because they aborted their original mission and ended up playing delivery people but because of him. Klaus Mikaelson. Even thinking about his name caused a few foreign feelings to stir. Yes, he was a playboy, that much was obvious given the black thong but she'd sensed a raw vulnerability when mentioning his family and birthday.

He was even more gorgeous in person, something that made things a lot more difficult to reconcile. But she had no intention of entertaining him, he didn't even know who she was and Caroline decided that was the way it was going to stay. "I can't believe I chickened out," Katherine groaned, taking a swig of whiskey. "I just..."

"It's okay, those Mikaelsons can be kind of intimidating," Caroline soothed, knowing that all too well. "And what's with just how well they wear suits?"

"Maybe so but you forgot to mention chauvinistic and arrogant," Bonnie offered, tasting her whiskey and grimacing at the taste. Hard liquor never really had been her thing.

"I was surprised you didn't go over and slap him, Bon," Katherine chuckled.

"You know my thoughts on violence," she said. "Although I was contemplating putting that cake in his face but it seemed a waste given it was from Magnolia Bakery." Being such a big foodie, Caroline had to agree.

"Comment of the day had to go to Care though," Katherine smiled, holding up her glass in salute. "That look on Klaus Mikaelson's face when you asked if it was his size was priceless." Caroline didn't know where it came from but he seemed to be taunting her and she wasn't one to be intimidated even given his position.

"I was half scared he was going to reply and tell me his size to be honest," She admitted, taking another sip.

"I would have told you, love, but my siblings were present, not the best audience to deliver that personal information as you can imagine," she felt a shiver in her spine, willing herself to sit perfectly still and not swivel her bar stool an inch. Caroline figured if she couldn't see him this was all a bad dream. Her friends astonished glances were telling her it was very much real unfortunately. "Can I buy you a drink, ladies? I was just getting a round for my brothers," Klaus offered.

Caroline could feel her face flushing and was trying to work out how to handle his sudden and unexpected appearance. "You know it's the least I could do for a few delivery people after your services today."

"We're fine," she hissed, finally turning around. If she thought he looked amazing in a suit at work the dark jeans and navy Henley were even sexier. She took note of a few necklaces peeking out from underneath, imaging just what it would feel like to grasp them and pull him towards her.

"Are you?" He asked curiously, obviously noting her dream-like state.

"We'd love a drink," Katherine interrupted. Caroline made a mental note to kill her later. It was obvious she was trying to rectify her dismal performance earlier. "Even if it's your birthday and not ours."

Fast forward an hour and the girls were seated at their booth. Katherine there not as reluctantly as Bonnie and Caroline. They decided to give her the benefit of the doubt because she was on a mission to clear her name.

"You look ravishing tonight, darling," Kol said, looking at Bonnie intensely.

"I'm curious," she said. The fact she hadn't shot him down surprising her friends at first. "Whiskey bars are all the rage at the moment. Some women see them as the perfect place to pick up men but others say they are a no-go zone. I'd be curious about your thoughts?"

"Well, I suppose it depends on the woman," Kol grinned.

"It's a no-go zone," Elijah offered, almost stoically. "This is a place to get together without any distractions."

"Distractions?" Katherine asked. "I knew men had trouble multi tasking but come on, it doesn't take much effort to drink whiskey and talk to women at the same time."

"Why do women feel the need to stereotype men?" Elijah growled. "Especially when you don't wish to be treated or stereotyped in the same way?"

"Call it years of male oppression," she shot back. Caroline could sense that argumentative Katherine was about to emerge in full flight. Given the defamation suit she knew it wasn't wise, a frantic look from Bonnie was enough to confirm her take on the situation.

"I think I've got enough," Bonnie said hurriedly. "So, we should really be on our way."

"What is this for again? I wasn't aware delivery people were in the practice of taking surveys."

"We're students at NYU," Caroline lied to Klaus, his spicy aftershave messing with her composure. "This is for anthropology class."

"Really?" Klaus asked. "I'd love to hear more about anthropology." The way he raised his eyebrows and curved those crimson lips into a smirk was enough to tell her he was questioning the validity of her statement. Bastard. She'd show this ass about anthropology.

"Waitress? Another round please?"

The Strathmore Penthouse, Upper East Side - 400 East 84th Street

His eyes fluttered open, after multiple drinks the night before Klaus wasn't quite sure of his surroundings at first until he spied the familiar and stunning view outside his window. He was home but his bed was suspiciously empty on the other side. Although a little fuzzy, Klaus remembered just who had accompanied him home and into his bed.

Maybe it was a mistake given his strong feelings but whiskey had the tendency to free all inhibitions. Their love making was equal parts intense and overwhelmingly affectionate. To wake without her in his arms was an emotional blow. It was usually Klaus that made a speedy exit. Was she that ashamed of him and what they'd done to sneak out? It had been a few hours earlier at 4am when Klaus made his way towards the kitchen for a much need water he was that dehydrated. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully in his bed like an angel had caused so many foreign feelings he'd never encountered. Klaus was actually worried she'd disappear from his life again given he knew only brief details about her. Maybe it was selfish, but he'd decided then and there to do what he thought would hopefully keep them in contact, even a little while longer.

Somewhere on Madison Avenue

"If you're calling me to gloat then I'm not interested, Kat." Caroline groaned, the bright, morning sunlight a little too much to take without sunglasses. "My head hurts way too much."

"Although gloating is one of my preferred past times," she laughed. "I'm actually here to support you during your walk of shame. Consider me the soundtrack, I know it's not usually your thing."

"That's an understatement," she huffed. "Last thing I remember I was trying to defend your honour and the next I'm in the Penthouse."

"And I can't thank you enough," Katherine apologised. "I have a tendency to speak..."

"Without thinking?"

"That's me, but can you blame me with that stuffy, holier than thou idiot judging my views?" She admitted somewhat sheepishly. "So what exactly happened next after we left?"

"I woke up in his bed and had to escape as quickly and quietly as possible."

"But how was it?"

"That doesn't matter." Caroline knew just how good it was but didn't feel like going into details. "At least Klaus Mikaelson has no idea who I am or what I do," she sighed. Maybe she'd felt something unexpected the night before but she'd become just another conquest and Caroline never wanted to be that girl.

"Are you sure you want that?"

"It's exactly, what I want," Caroline lied, rifling through her bag for some cash. The only think that would help right now was caffeine. What she produced from the deep, dark depths of her handbag wasn't what she was expecting. Her mouth dropped in shock.

A ticket to the first World Series match between her beloved Dodgers and his Yankees. This guy certainly was persistent, did he plant them while she was sleeping? "Kat, I'm going to have to call you back."

Bluestone Lane Coffee, Midtown - Corner of 1375 Broadway and West 37th Street

"I cannot believe Jenna is making me do this," Katherine hissed. It was Friday morning, the day of the big meeting between her lawyer and Mikaelson publishing to discuss the defamation suit.

"I think this is her way of teaching you a lesson, Kitty Kat."

"For what? I did nothing wrong and if those stuffy, egotistical suits are going to try and say that I'm at fault then they have another thing coming and also…"

"Woah," Bonnie interrupted, holding her hand up to Katherine's fast moving mouth to halt her tirade. "What have I told you about riling her up again, Care? Especially before the caffeine has had the optimal amount of time to kick in?"

The girls were at Bluestone Lane on West 37th Street, their morning ritual before work. Jenna had called Katherine in the previous day to tell her she would be accompanying Arabella's lawyer to the meeting at Mikaelson Publishing. "If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut today," Caroline warned. "Jenna just wants this to go away and stirring up more trouble could cost you more than your pride."

"And by that she means, your job."

"Thanks Bonnie, I got that," she growled. "I just hate that I have to grovel to those chauvinistic…"

"Okay," Caroline silenced her quickly. "Let's get to work, maybe you can work off some of that anger in the meantime, Pierce." As they made their way up 37th, Caroline was struggling to keep her mind off a certain blonde haired Mikaelson who'd weaselled his way into her life, her thoughts, her sub conscious and her panties, something she was determined would never happen. Hell, she wasn't much better than the woman who sent Klaus panties for a birthday gift. Caroline had become just another notch on his bedpost and that fact was killing her.

Not because the sex was bad, on the contrary it was phenomenal. On top of the extremely attractive facial features he'd been gifted, he obviously worked out given his impressive, toned physique and stamina. But it wasn't just the physical attributes, it was as if something snapped inside her emotionally as she lay in his arms afterwards listening to his steady breathing Caroline knew she was in trouble. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's having a hot and sexy flashback from her night with…"

"Excuse me? I'm still here," she hissed. "At least wait until we get to the office so you can talk about me behind my back."

"You like him?" Bonnie said, more like a statement than a question.

"I do not," she bit out. "Klaus Mikaelson is an egotistical, womanising, arrogant ass that thinks he can get anyone into bed."

"Well, with all due respect, Care…"

"I'm well aware I fell prey to his womanising charms but it wasn't my fault."

"Okay, just so you know that whole excuse about protecting me and drinking too much isn't going to fly anymore. Why can't you just admit that you have a bit of a crush, Forbes?" She felt her cheeks flush, her downward glance on the sidewalk not doing much to hide it. They both erupted into giggles, tickling her ribs from both sides.

Once they'd somewhat calmed their assault, Caroline strode purposefully ahead before responding. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"How about that ticket to the World Series?" Bonnie offered slyly, catching up as they entered the lobby of their building. "Last time I checked you still have it stashed securely in your handbag."

"I'm going to send it back," she mumbled. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"The game is tonight," Katherine shot back. "Pretty sure your time is running out. Why can't you just admit that you want to go with him?"

"Fine, I want to go," she admitted, albeit reluctantly. "These are box seats and I've never been to a World Series match. If only they didn't have to include an unwanted guest rooting for the Yankees."

"You realise he was the one who invited you and it's at Yankee Stadium, right? If anyone's unwanted…"

"Thanks, Bon," she growled. "All I've ever wanted since I was little and sitting on my dad's lap watching baseball was to go to a Dodgers, World Series match. My dad always promised to take me one day but, well uh, that never happened…" She trailed off, both girls smothering her with hugs before she could continue and shed some unwelcome and public tears.

They both knew just how much her father meant to her and that she still missed him everyday. "Then it's settled, you are going to go to that match," Katherine insisted, wiping a pesky tear that had managed to escape.

"But…"

"Did you ever wonder why he put that ticket in your purse?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Probably wanted round two and figured that was, apart from alcohol, the best way to get me into bed again."

"Someone thinks extremely highly of their sexual prowess," Katherine teased, earning a dirty glance from her best friend in the process. "I think what Bonnie is trying to say is that this guy knows you. I mean he remembered you follow the Dodgers."

"Like that's difficult," she spluttered. "I was wearing a cap when we first met."

"I know this is a foreign concept in that over worked and crowded mind of yours, Care, but did you ever stop to think maybe he wants to see you again because he likes you?"

"You're crazy, Bonnie," Caroline dismissed, pressing the elevator button and desperately trying to put him out of her mind. Of course she'd thought about it and that's what was throwing her emotions off balance.

Mikaelson Publishing, Upper East Side - 1705 Fifth Avenue

"You're going to do what?" Klaus demanded, looking at his brother in surprise.

"I think it's best if I'm in the meeting between Arabella and our legal team," he insisted, adjusting his tie.

"What is going on with you?" He murmured. "What happened to my stuffy brother who abides by the rules and has no sex life?"

"No need to be so crass, Niklaus," he growled. "This is about Mikaelson Publishing's reputation."

"Oh, you mean the reputation you threatened when you decided to start a twitter war with the defendant?"

"I will not allow their indiscretions to defame one of our publications."

"Exactly why you initiated the suit and we're in line for an attractive settlement. You are the CEO of this company and, last time I checked, didn't attend minor settlement discussions. We'd be a laughing stock if the Board found out you'd been attending such low level meetings."

"There's nothing wrong with being involved in all facets of our company, in fact I think that shows a great understanding of..."

"Okay, I give up!" Klaus conceded, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "What the hell is going on here and don't give me any more ridiculous excuses, Elijah, I'm ageing another year just waiting for a bloody explanation." Klaus sensed his brother was close to breaking and it was at that moment he knew his instincts were spot on.

"I kind of know her," he offered, albeit meekly.

"Who?"

"Katherine Pierce," Klaus was struggling to respond. That was the last thing he was expecting coming from his brother's mouth.

"How exactly?" He asked, taking a much needed seat at his desk.

"Well, only really by reputation," he explained. "She's this feisty and unapologetic presence online I stumbled upon by accident and then I was intrigued." Klaus stilled, realising that his usually responsible brother and CEO of their worldwide publishing company had brought a defamation case against Arabella Magazine all in the name of a pathetic, and slightly creepy, crush over someone he didn't actually know.

He closed his eyes trying to steel his nerves, their lawyers were due in the conference room in less than fifteen minutes. "We'll be lucky if she doesn't slap a restraining order against you instead," he muttered. "How long has this infatuation been going on exactly?"

"Not long," he offered weakly. "And she was out of line, I still stand by my actions."

"But you fancy her too, excuse me if I'm a little confused," he growled. "There are other ways to get women's attention, you know that right?"

Klaus wished he could be so confident given the way Caroline Forbes had walked out and not contacted him since, especially since he'd left that ticket in her bag. A million thoughts had taken over his already crowded mind. His initial assessment had been that she either hated him and their night together or his more hopeful wish that she was as nervous as him given the connection he'd felt. In fact he'd never felt so close to someone. He was a goner, not that he had any intention of admitting that fact for fear of rejection.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Finding out my usually boring, celibate, older brother is harbouring a weird crush, for sure," he agreed heartily. "But not sure exactly how I'm going to handle this mess."

"She was in the wrong."

"But given your feelings, I'm fairly certain you also provoked her comments," he offered. "The defamation suit is dropped and don't think about arguing with me, stalker."

Katherine Pierce was nervous, not her usual, confident self as they made their way towards a very familiar board room. Last time she was here, Katherine was distracted by an extremely gorgeous man in a pristine suit while Bonnie shot insults at his brother and Caroline did the same over a rogue pair of birthday panties. This time it was serious. She never wanted to implicate Jenna or the magazine in her impulsive twitter war. Katherine liked to think she was tempestuous and argumentative, speaking for those who sometimes didn't have a voice. Turns out having an opinion came at a high price.

"Miss Pierce," she looked into the familiar, blue eyes of a certain guy that was messing with her best friend's emotions. This she hadn't expected, strangely enough he seemed just as surprised as her by the startled expression on his face and tell tale wobble in his voice. No doubt he was mentally joining the pieces of the puzzle together and realising that she and Caroline weren't delivery people or NYU anthropology students as they previously claimed.

"Mr Mikaelson." They held each other's gazes curiously before taking their seats at the expansive boardroom table. Yes, she knew he was their Chief Operating Officer but not expecting him to make an appearance at such low level talks beside their in-house lawyer.

"If you'll allow me to make an opening statement," Arabella's lawyer began just as the blonde Mikaelson held up his hand, halting proceedings. What happened next Katherine wasn't expecting.

"He did what?" Caroline exclaimed spinning in her chair, earning the attention of the whole office her reaction was so loud. Katherine had only returned to Arabella five minutes earlier before her friends dragged her into the fashion closet to avoid prying eyes and ears and were now peppering her with questions.

"He dropped the suit? What? Just like that?" Bonnie asked incredulously, trying on the nearby jewellery and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, it wasn't expected that was for sure but he realised who I was and didn't want to slap Caroline's friend with a defamation suit, talk about awkward during future social situations."

"He did not," Caroline murmured. "I mean what was he doing there in the first place?"

"I'm guessing he's your typical micro-manager," Bonnie offered.

"Even so," Caroline murmured sarcastically. "The one thing I know about Klaus Mikaelson is that he's professional and business is his upmost priority. He would never drop a suit for…"

"You're underestimating the power of the penis."

"You did not just say penis?" Katherine asked, looking at Bonnie questioningly. "You write for a woman's magazine the least you could do is be more creative like cock or..."

"Don't judge," she shot back, sending Katherine a dirty glance. "Anyway, last time I checked this isn't about anatomy but Caroline's boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," she murmured self consciously. Ever since Caroline heard about his decision to drop the suit she was confused. "And this has nothing to do with me."

"Well, then how do you explain it?" Caroline couldn't explain it and it was killing her. The one thing she knew was that she had to keep her World Series date with Klaus, or whatever it was, to get the answers she needed. "I need to go," she offered weakly, by way of response.

"Wait! What are you going to wear tonight?" Katherine asked as she retreated. She turned back to face them both amongst the designer clothing and accessories. For once she wanted to be her low income self and not the designer alter ego she'd created. "I've got this." She was gone before they could argue.

Yankee Stadium, The Bronx - 1 East 161st Street

Klaus was fairly certain he'd never felt so anxious, ever.

He was sitting in the box, feet tapping on the ground nervously awaiting her arrival, if she came of course. When he left that ticket in her purse it was a gamble. Usually women threw themselves at him, more so for his fortune and name, but Caroline Forbes was different. It wasn't just her natural beauty, wit or that feisty disposition, it was the fact she didn't seem affected by him or his family. He'd been a womaniser in the past but Caroline was different.

When Katherine Pierce turned out to be her friend, Klaus put the pieces together, searching the internet for everything he could find. Caroline wasn't a delivery person, she wasn't an anthropology student either but a finance major with an impressive GPA. These were all remarkable attributes but for some reason extremely protective friend was what grabbed his attention most. He'd fallen in love with her at that moment and needed to be close to her again, if only just to smell the vanilla scent from her golden waves or hear that melodic laugh. But his hopes for getting her to the baseball were diminishing with every minute.

"I heard the Dodgers were going to wipe the floor with your Yankees," he could smell her sweet aroma before she sat beside him. Caroline always looked stunning but Klaus was fairly certain that dressed in dark denim jeans, flats and a Dodgers jersey she was probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Not that he'd admit that given he was a Yankees fan.

"Care to make a wager?"

"Not if you decide this like your defamation suits," Caroline mumbled. "I mean, a bit of consideration wouldn't hurt." Klaus was confused and not just by her presence.

"I'm a lawyer, love, I take all my cases seriously." She stilled, her blue eyes meeting his curiously.

"But Katherine..."

"And?"

"You dropped the suit because of what happened between us," she murmured uncertainly. Klaus was struggling to form words, mainly because he didn't want to admit that he made a professional decision that may have also brought him closer to her after the fact purely by chance.

"Well..."

"Well..." Her blue eyes were on him intensely and Klaus knew he had no option but to come clean, even if it incriminated his brother.

"I have a big thing for you but as it happens my brother has a thing for your friend too."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain everything in detail but any chance we can discuss this after my Yankees annihilate your Dodgers?"

"Fat chance," she smiled deviously. "Before we do that, I just want to say that this is the real me. Yes, I'm an Assistant at Arabella but I generally don't wear designer clothes and I'm much more at home in my sweats eating pizza and watching baseball. I didn't want you to think that..."

"Think what? That kind of sounds like the perfect night to me and as for the designer clothes, I only wear the suits because Elijah makes me," he joked. 

"But that doesn't mean I'm not going to rule the fashion world someday."

"Given the way you protected your friend, I kind of figured you could do anything you put your mind to, love." He took her hand in his, it was surprising to them both but for some reason the competition seemed to fade away and nothing else mattered but them.


End file.
